unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Edgar Kerns
Real Name: Edgar Eugene Kerns Aliases: Edgar Kerns Wanted For: Theft, Escape Missing Since: August 29, 1990 Case Details: Edgar Kerns was a maximum security inmate in prison for theft and forgery near Cumberland, Maryland when he met corrections officer Kay Beeman. At 2:12AM on the morning of August 29, 1990, Kay was working in the prison control center with another officer, Michele Puderbaugh, when she went to do a round to check on the prisoners. Minutes later, Kerns appeared and tried to take Michele hostage. However, as they entered the prison corridor, she immediately ran to an open bathroom. She went and locked herself in the room. Kerns and his cellmate, James Barnes, then left the prison with Kay. Two days later, she called her daughter Leslie and told her that she was alright. It was first believed that Kay was abducted by the two inmates, but when Barnes was arrested three days later in West Virginia, he told authorities that Kay had helped them escape because she and Kerns were romantically involved. Barnes claimed that the two were romantically involved for at least three months. According to Barnes, the two would spend long amounts of time talking to each other. Authorities now want to find Kerns and Kay Beeman. Extra Notes: The case was featured as a part of the October 17, 1990 episode. Results: Captured. On September 10, 1990, ten days after the escape, Beeman and Kerns checked into the Beach Motor Motel in Hamilton, Canada, under the names "Fred and Sandy Smith". When the segment aired, Joe Mitchell, the motel's manager, recognized the couple. He immediately contacted the authorities; however, by the time they arrived at the hotel, the couple had vanished. A witness told the authorities that he had seen the couple getting into a cab shortly before the authorities arrived. They were able to identify the cab company used, along with the cab driver. He told them that he had dropped the couple off at the Red Rose Motel. An officer checked the motel's registry and found that Kerns had used his real name. A few minutes later, Kerns and Beeman were arrested in their new motel room. The couple was extradited back to the United States. Kerns was given five years in prison and has since been released. Beeman also served time in prison for her role in the escape. After they were both released, they began living together. Kay Beeman passed away in 2002. Links: * Md. Prisoners Escape; Guard Missing, Too * Escapee from Allegany jail seen in W.Va. * Escapees still at large * Maryland Jail Escapee Caught in Virginia * 'Unsolved Mysteries' to feature local case * Jail escapee, guard arrested in Canada * Md. fugitives found in Canadian motel * Featured on TV Show, Escaped Prisoner and Guard Are Caught * Bail set * Mystery solved * Allegany guard's flight with prisoner no surprise to those who knew her best * Former guard engaged to inmate * Former jail guard in W.Md. guilty in inmate escape * Guard gets 5 years for helping escapee * Attorney wants suit dismissed ---- Category:Maryland Category:1990 Category:Escape Category:Theft Category:Captured